shattered_perceptionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ishida Kurabaki
Ishida Kurabaki is the first Mirror World victim that sets off the chain of events in Shattered Perceptions. He was both the catalyst in Beyond the Gates and in Shattered Perceptions. Beyond the Gates In Beyond the Gates, Ishida was thrown in by Yume Suzunohara, the Reverse Hermit. She was his classmate and led him to Seraphim in order to give him a place where she could play her cello. Due to her views of the Mirror World, she pushed him inside, believing that it was a place where her imagination came to life, and therefor she could "play" with him and control him whatever way she wanted. She had a view that Ishida would be her boyfriend and live there with her persona guarding him, but was actually killed by his shadow upon arrival. His shadow then became uncontrollable until he was killed by Joe, Yoshi Justice, and a little help from Momoko Mitsunari, whose persona was not summoned to protect her. Originally there was to be a third person to gain a persona, but was dropped due to inactivity to get to the fight. Shattered Perceptions In order to give Joe a reason to investigate Seraphim, Kohai made Ishida a first year, and Senpai subsequently made Joe hold a seance for the deceased. When Ming Yu came upon this, she promised Joe she would lead him to Seraphim (as she was going the same way). When in front of the mirror, Joe began to get pulled into the mirror by Ishida's shadow, and Ming Yu fell in right after. Their personae were summoned to protect them, and after a few hits, it was defeated. Character Ishida was never given a true character or a faceclaim, but the way he was described in Yume's post was of a curious boy who was lured by Yume's music (in the empty classroom the day before school started) and upon arriving at Seraphim was creeped out by the setting. He insisted on leaving but by the time Yume got to the mirror, she accidentally pushed him in to control him, smiling to herself as she walked away. It was presumed that in Shattered Perceptions he was the same way, but so far, nobody has taken responsibility for his death. Ishida's fate has never been discussed as to who used the Mirror World to kill him, but most likely he rejected his shadow in both instances and was killed. Shadow Ishida's shadow was the first introductory battle in both roleplays, with a different form. In Beyond the Gates, Ishida's shadow was an enemy in Devil May Cry 4. The Reverses watched from the shadows as Joe and Yoshi fought with Visum and Hercules respectively. They found it interesting how Momoko did not have a persona, and declared her weak and perfect for a target for Haruto Tamura, the Reverse Hanged Man. In Shattered Perceptions, Ishida's shadow became an enemy from Bayonetta and was swiftly defeated by Ming Yu's Mudo. The known moves of the Shattered Perception variant were Bash and Sonic Punch. Joe immediately used Mach Sniper on it, while it was taken down by a few moves. In Beyond the Gates, it had Pierce Arrow, Cleave and Skewer, and put up a fight against the Hermit and the Strength. Trivia * The shadow fight in Shattered perceptions was around page 5, whereas in Beyond the Gates it occured around page 19 * His shadow was played by iKokoro in Beyond the Gates, Hug the Pug in Shattered Perceptions, and in glimpses in Yume's posts in Beyond the Gates * His unofficial faceclaim is a genderswapped GUMI. * Ishida means 'stone ricefield' Category:Minor Characters Category:Victims Category:First Years